The World Falls Away
by Kira Elric
Summary: SEQUEL TO YOUR KIND Kira and Athrun are kicked off of their respective shisp for some 'time off' but what happens when they run into a Crimson haired Boy called Shinn? Subtle Destiny 1st POV
1. Blame Athrun POV

The World Falls Away

Chapter 1: Blame

Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I could be found in my room on the Versailles. Yes, I'm still in one piece even after all I and the others had done. I don't understand it all really, I can't quite comprehend why but I'm not one to argue. I let out a heavy sigh –it was weighted with my regrets- as I lazily tossed myself backwards on my bed, eyes locking on the ceiling. I paused for a moment becoming lost in thought, thinking of that time not to long ago – but yet it felt so far away. Holding my hand up to look at my palm –as if it helped to process my thoughts or something- I wondered. "Has it really been that long?" I said aloud. But in all seriousness I was truly wondering if it had truly been four months since we had out little 'rebellion'. Four months since Kira ….I really don't want to talk about it. I sat up my emerald eyes dropping to my side as I thought of him. I could see his violet innocence, his care-free brunette…I missed him so much.

I was like that for a few moments until I heard the door slide open, it snapping me out of my daze. "You alright…Athrun?" A voice chimed to my side. I looked over to see my green haired friend, Nicol. "Yeah." I sighed, and he looked at me with disapproving eyes. "You sure? You were thinking about him again, weren't you? About Kira." I sighed. I could feel him glaring at me without even looking at him. "You _were._ Athrun, I know you loved him. I understand he was like a brother, but you have to stop with all this sulking. It's going to get you killed." He spoke, trying to be comforting yet logical I guess. He just came off as being an ass to me. "You're fine. Athrun, please try to be happy. We did all we could." With that he simply smiled and left. However he had no idea how wrong 'we' was. '_They' _did do all they could. However '_I'_ did not. It was all my fault. He died because of me.

I could still remember it as if it was yesterday, I could easily see him bloodied in my arms, violet slits. He said 'Thank you' and that was it. All I did was scream. I screamed his name and cried. I didn't even tell him 'Good-bye.' How low is that? Pretty poor 'Best Friend' wouldn't ya say? Come to think of it, that was most likely the reason I wasn't punished as severely as I should have been. Yzak, he got to explain himself, while Dearka and Nicol weren't punished at all. Myself however, I was taken off of the sortey for a month, and had the Aegis suspended from my use for two. Let's not forget the lecture I received from La Creze and the one that followed given directly from none other than my father….er…Representive Zala –God forbid I call him as such.

Letting out a sigh I stood up and headed for the door. It slid open and I stepped into the hall my eyes locked on the floor. No it wasn't that I needed reassurance that I was taking the correct amount of steps or anything like that, It was just….I didn't quite feel up to looking up. It still pained me to look into someone else's eyes. I don't understand why, though. I guess you could say I was still ashamed of my actions partly and the other reason was it reminded me of my actions, thus my thoughts lead to him. As I made my way down the halls I could hear random crew mumbling and talking amongst themselves. I was starting to feel the pressure of doing what I did.

I sighed again, entering the cafeteria and taking a seat. I made no move to get anything to eat. I just placed myself at a table and then my head down on my crossed arms. I stared ahead blankly and heard "Athrun…hey…" It didn't realize who it was until a silver haired Yzak sat down in front of me. "Hey Athrun. You Ok?" He asked again, this time poking me in the arm. I only moved my eyes to look at him. "Yeah." I said in a flat tone. "You don't look busy. Come on." He said quickly and pulled me from my seat. I sighed following him, until we arrived at a corridor near the back of the ship. –No one was ever back here- "Yzak what?" I asked confused of our surroundings. "Let it out Zala." I only stared. "Come on now. Frustrations, Stress, Random babbling. Something! You're sulking again!" I stared at him, not in confusion, but irritation this time. "Oh don't look at me like that. Yell. You look like you'll pop a vein any minute if you don't."

"Yell About what?" I growled, crossing my arms across my chest and shifting my weight to my left. "I have nothing to yell about. **I'm Fine.**" He only glared back. "Bullshit. **KIRA.**" I was struck silent. Yzak had become so much more caring in the past months. Since Kira he seemed more like the Yzak I knew when we were still training in the academy. "Come on now. Don't bury it all Zala. You're going to have a pre-mature Heart-attack at the rate you're suppressing things. Come on now, before I start seeing your blue hair turn grey." I paused. "Yzak, what would you do if you killed Dearka?" His eyes went wide. "What?" he sounded confused. "If you killed him…what would you do? If you had to choose if he lived or died…" "…He'd Live. You didn't kill him Athrun. You didn't kill Kira." I looked into his eyes and felt a tear fall from my own. "Athrun, take some time off. Something. Why don't you go see Lacus?" "I can't." "Why not?" I paused a moment and spoke. "She doesn't know about Kira. How can I tell her that I killed him?" He sighed. "For the last time Zala, You didn't kill him. He wouldn't have said 'thank you' if you were the one pulling the trigger."

His words echoed a few times, and I drew in a breath. "I know but…" I felt another tear fall. "…But I…" My voice was starting to haze. "..But I ..I just miss him so much!" I finished tears falling freely now. "I know, I know. "he smiled sympathetically placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know." He whispered, as I just stood there crying. "Kira I'm so sorry…"

To be continued….


	2. No Zala Day Yzak's POV

The World Falls Away

Chapter 2: No Zala Day

Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I was bound and determined to get Athrun off of this ship and into the real world now. Getting my blue haired friend some well deserved time off was ranking with my top priorities as he weep in front of me. I smiled at him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Athrun, Its not your fault. I recommend you pull yourself to together. God knows what would happen to the 'great' Athrun Zala if someone saw you crying." I grinned lifting my hand and taking a few steps away. "See ya." Was all I said walking away. I knew he wouldn't follow me. I knew he would probably find a corner to yell now. Athrun was always one of those people that needed provoking. I sighed, placing my hands in my pockets. I came to the front –move alive- part of the ship and looked down a coupe corridors trying to decide where I wanted to adventure. I knew the Commander or Dearka had to be around here somewhere.

Luckily for me after a bit of walking I found myself rounding a corner and into my best friend- I suppose you could call that luck. I grinned, almost laughing looking at him. "Oh Dearka!" I shouted in a mocking tone and pulled him into a hug. He stared at me for a bit –like I was insane mind you- until I let him go laughing. "What's gotten into you?" He said in a confused tone. I grinned again. "Zala's sulking again. I tried to get him to talk and I failed –as usual. Oh well we all know the provoking helps." He grinned. "Yzak, My friend you almost sound proud of yourself." "Really? Well I do say, Pissing off Zala is always something to be proud of." We both laughed and began to walk again.

"So what are you doing really?"

"When's the next time we can to back to the PLANTS?"

"We're not that far off why?"

"I was thinking out volunteering Zala for some leave. He NEEDS it."

"Yeah? Why not. Ya know that actually sounds like a good idea."

We then headed to find the Commander, who of course was prowling around in his office. I swear he had nothing better to do than set in that chair. He looked up at us, and smiled. I'm sure it would have been Zala and not us. "Come in Boys. Come in." he greeted us happily...almost as if he'd forgotten what we had done. –However we both knew Le Creze wasn't one to forget such incident- "Commander, how much time until we reach the PLANTS again?" I sounded as we both saluted. "The PLANTS? Well in a day or so…why? Would you like some leave time?" I paused, looked away and then back again. "No, not for me Commander. Zala needs it more than us. You think we could give him sometime?" His expression changed –darkened- at the mere mention of Athrun's name. "Now Mr. Zala is still in quite a bit of Trouble, My trust in him has dropped since the last incident. Why?" His voice was stern, it was clear he didn't want Athrun out of his sight. "Because Commander, If we have to seen Athrun sulking about the place for one more day, he might end up too beaten to be of any use to ZAFT. I can't take it anymore!" Dearka piped up from behind me before I could come up with words to say. The Commander laughed…that's right laughed. He smiled to us again, and nodded. "Alright, I guess in the interest of Athrun's safety I have to give him leave. We'll just have to shove him off on the next colony we get to. It should be in about a day. Does Athrun know about this?" That's when I paused….tongue tided. He began tapping his foot, I could hear it anyway. "Um….No…" I said quick and blunt. "Well I guess I'll just have to inform him. Go fetch him for me." "Sir!" we both chimed leaving the room. We headed towards his quarters and heard yelling the closer we got. –Yup it worked.- Upon reaching out destination we slid open the door and grinned hearing his screams of frustration, he was so easy to read. "Yo Drama Queen. The Commander wants you." Dearka sounded behind me, breaking the 'silence'. He turned abruptly and his emerald eyes started confused. "Me? What for?" he said taking a few steps towards us. "Athrun you are such a dork." Dearka grinned messing up Athrun's hair with a playful hand rested on top of his head. "Just come on." I said butting in, dragging them back towards the Commanders Quarters. Eventually Athrun trailed away from us, and we acted like we left…but seriously we weren't missing this. Athrun entered and we placed ourselves to ease drop.

"_Athrun, I've putting you on Leave for couple days."_

"_What! Why!"_

"_It begins tomorrow when we reach the PLANT in L2."_

"_Commander Why?"_

"_Because I said so! If I hear another word about it, I'll court-martial you. That's an order." _

"_Yes, Sir." _

Zala sulked out and then glared at us. "Ease dropping I see." We both grinned and tried to play innocent. "Us, No no…Never." He glared again. "Right. I suppose you two wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" "Of course not! The Commander probably just put on leave because he's sick of seeing you everyday. It's a real chore ya know." I grinned, and he glared…which eventually just had him laughing and we head our separate ways. Tomorrow Zala was leaving ya know.

Morning came and after a few hours- around ten I'd say- we reached the PLANT. "Finally! No Zala Day!" I cheered

"Don't you sound excited Yzak."

I turned quickly and there he stood, Zala decked out in a yellow shirt and a red trench coat. He was grin-glaring at me. "Heh Heh…" I laughed, and then smiled. "Well I guess, we'll see ya Athrun!" I chimed quickly shoving him out the door with the help of Dearka. "Have fun!" I finished, closing him outside.

"YES!" I shouted, stretching out my arms. "No Zala Day commence!"

To Be Continued…..


	3. Pranks and Punishment Kira POV

The World Falls Away

Chapter 3: Pranks and Punishment

Jen "The Stampede" Motou

"**KIRA YAMATO** GET BACK HERE!"

"LIKE HELL!" I shouted back as I continued to run through the corridors of the Archangel. –Note to Self never agree to help Tolle play a trick on Fllay and Mirallia **_ever_** again- The girls were pissed and well chasing me. Why not Tolle you ask? The dirty bastard faked innocence and blamed it on me. I highly doubt I would have ever thought to "borrow" flour and sugar from the kitchen, mix it in a bag, then get it wet, and rig it up so when Fllay and Mirallia returned to their quarters they'd get doused. I'd _never_ think of something like that. –Granted it was funny though-

"KIRA!" I heard my name screamed again, but unfortunately noticed it coming from the front**_ after_** Miralla appeared in front of me and tackled me to the ground. "You as **SO** dead." She growled. "HAVE MERCY! I'M HEALING!" I pleaded. She only grin-glared at me "DON'T' give me that CRAP! It's been FOUR months! BABY!" She yelled, which from the tone of her voice caused me to gulp. She put a hand on her short once brown locks, and rung the gooey substance into her hand. "Have some Kira, it's fun." She growled again flinging it into my face. "urgh…" I groaned as it collided with my eyes and mouth. "Un-hand him foul demon!" I hear a joking voice, come from behind Miri. "Help!" I chirped, and saw Tolle come running in. He picked Miralla up off of me and grinned. "Ya know Miri, that's a good look for you." The dumb fool – sealed his grave- She let out a repulsed noise and slapped him. "Why I never!" She stormed off in a fuss. "Nice." I smiled to him, and he helped me up. Once on my feet, I shocked him in the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?" "WHAT FOR! For Abandoning me! I'm not taking the fall for you! It was your Idea!" He laughed…"But the look on your place was priceless." I glared….then paused realizing something…"Hey...where's Fllay?" "Uh-Oh…." We chimed in unison.

"Ensign Yamato, Cadet Koenig would you please report to bridge **_immediately!_**"

Looking at each other we gulped, worry in both our eyes after hearing the Commander's 'calm' voice. Walking there I wrapped my arm around Tolle's Shoulder as he did mine. We both hung our heads and sighed. "We're dead man. Dead. It's been nice knowing ya." He sighed in agreement. "Kira buddy, I'll miss you." The doors parted and we entered the room. We reported to Commander Ramius, saluting. "At Ease. You see that boys?" She said calmly as we turned looking out the main window, seeing one of the PLANTS. "That, at least for you Mr. Yamato, is where you're going to spend the day. Welcome to L2." She smiled, almost menacingly. I mean I knew I had been a pain as of late, -Tolle and I pulling pranks, Slacking off on the Strike, and Sleeping more than normal- but was that reason to kick me off the ship! "Yes Ma'am." I saluted. "As for you Koenig, we need to _talk._" She hissed. "Ensign Yamato you're dismissed. Be on your way. You're on leave now." I left as ordered, changed my clothes back in my quarters and headed off of the ship. I stepped into the colony and took in a deep breath. It was nice to get some fresh air. Why she booted me off was beyond me, but this was going to be quite a day.

To Be continued….


	4. Crazy Dearka's POV

The World Falls Away

Chapter 4: Crazy

Jen "The Stampede" Motou

"NO ZALA DAY!" I smiled as Yzak gleefully threw his arms into the air as he shouted. I was happy for him –meaning I knew how much Athrun had been stressing him out- however he started singing. "No Zala…la la la No Zala, I'm free, and he's gone! No Zala!" I raised a blow eye brow at my best friend as he cheered. "Happy I take it?" He turned and grinned at me, ending his 'song' abruptly. "Oh Yeah!" He shouted. He had a look on his face that I hadn't seen in years. He was happy. Truly happy. This was not a comparable happy either. There was this glint in Yzak's eyes that no one could miss.

"Well Yzak. Athrun's gone, so what are we going to do?" I had been pondering on it since we had volunteered him for leave. Yzak however did the exact opposite of what I expected. He stopped, paused, looked around a few times, and then back to me with a clueless look in his sapphire orbs. "Ya know, I don't know." He said rather flatly, and I felt my jaw almost drop. He then put is hand on his chin and his features behind to twist as he went into thought. "I know!" He shouted sounding like a little kid. "Let's follow him." He wasn't making any sense. I sighed, shaking my head. "I thought you _wanted_ to be away from him." Yzak looked to me with determination. "No No…following does not imply Zala will no we're there…until we pull some kind of dirty prank on him. Anything to get his mind off of you-know-who." I sighed smiling at him. "Alright Yzak, let's go. Are we bringing Nicol?" "NO! What ARE you thinking? Nicol can't stalk Zala, he'd blow our cover! Now come on." He demanded grabbing my hand and dragging me outside. "Tell the Commander where we are." He snapped at a random soldier as we steppe doff of the Versailles. "Sir."

The PLANTS were always a nice to be, that's for sure. I took in a deep breath letting the fresh air fill my lungs. "That's nice." I said aloud but then suddenly felt a tug on my arm downwards and heard and irritated "SHHHHHHHHHHH! Will you shut up?" Yzak had drug me behind a random bench and he peered over it. "He's right there." He whispered looking straight ahead of us. I looked into the crowd and sure enough there he was. Athrun –poor guy- seemed to be wandering around aimlessly. He looked like he didn't even know where to begin. It didn't matter – I won't feel bad for him- he needs this, He DOES! Athrun began to fade in the crowd and that's when we made our move to follow.

"_Did ya hear?"_

"_What?"_

"_We got more now. Just four months ago, nameless soldiers were buried in the graveyard south of here."_

"_Yeah? That's too bad." _

"_Earth Forces ship too. I guess that's what we get for being neutral." _

That was not a conversation we needed to over hear- but especially not Athrun. The next thing we knew he ran up to the men talking. "Excuse me." He started, butting himself into things he shouldn't have. "I didn't mean to listen to your conversation, but you said that more were buried about four months ago? You wouldn't happen to know if any of the soldiers were about my age would you?" The man stared for a moment and rested a hand on Athrun's shoulder. "Sonny, I hope not. We don't need to lose any more of you kids. You lose a friend, son?" His eyes dropped to the side. "Yeah, you could say that." "I'm sorry to hear that. You take care." The man left, and Athrun headed south. –Go Figure- This little adventure of ours was doing anything but keep his mind off of Kira. "Great" I mumbled sarcastically as we moved to follow him.

To Be Continued…..


	5. Search and Rescue? Tolle's POV

The World Falls Away

Chapter 5: Search and Rescue?

Jen "The Stampede" Motou

"You finished yet Tolle?" I heard ring above me, and held myself from looking up to what I knew would be Mirallia's mocking face. There I was on my knees cleaning –her- room. I guess even if I tried to pin it on Kira it'd come back to me. Oh well. Kira would find it funny. Lucky bastard he was. Getting off easy. He just got kicked off the ship for a while, I got cleaning duty. Why is it that women band together? It's not fair I tell ya! You can't fight against that! I threw the sponge back into the bucket finishing the last section of the floor. "There." I said sternly. "I'm done with your damn floor. Happy Now?" I growled standing up. "Yup. A little more anyway!" She playfully winked and headed into her quarters. "Go see the Commander now. Good Luck!" She waved closing the door. I sighed. I was SO dead. I hung my head as I headed for the bridge un-rolling my sleeves.

The doors slid open and I approached the Commander. "I'm finished Ma'am. What of me now?" I sighed defeated. She laughed. "Now, Now Tolle you'll learn from this." She smiled, before speaking again. "I want you to…." I didn't want to hear it. It was going to be something awful, I knew it. "….Go find Kira. Go be with him for a while. You two trouble makers obviously need time off of my ship. Go wreak havoc in town. Just don't get arrested." My eyes went wide. Did I hear her right? I was free? "Yes!" I gleefully shouted, and then saluted her. "Thank you Ma'am!" I then rushed from the room. I went back to my quarters changed into my clothes and headed outside. I looked around, but I didn't see Kira.

I sighed, mixing myself in the crowd. I kept looking ..nothing. I felt like I was getting no where. "HEY KIRA!" I shouted. Nothing. "KIRA!" I shouted again. Still nothing. He had to be around here somewhe….Hey there he was! I looked across the street and he was coming out of a restaurant with a slice of pizza in his hand. Like I said –Lucky Bastard. I began to wave my hand in the air as I went to cross the street. "Hey Ki---urgh!" I shouted only to suddenly get pulled backwards behind a building. "Will you keep it down! You're going to get some people in trouble!" I heard a low voice shout at me. I turned around and saw two boys –about my age- glaring at me. One white hair and pale. The other Dark and blonde hair. "Shut up! If you had gotten us busted I would have beat the shit out of you! I don't care who you are!" "Calm down Yzak. I take it you're a friend of Kira's?" the blonde was obviously the more reasonable of the two. "Um…yeah." I said unsure of what was going on. "Yeah? What's your name? I'm Dearka, that's Yzak." He said calmly extending a hand. "Tolle." He smiled, and turned around to face the direction Kira was headed in. –South-

"Well Tolle, you see that Blue haired guy? That's one of Kira's friends too. And he just so happens to be one of our friends. However if he sees us, he'll kill us at the moment. You follow? So please keep a low profile." He –as I said- was the more reasonable of the two. "I understand, but then if he's Kira's friend why isn't Kira talking to him?" I was so so confused. The boy smiled. "Well we've been watching Athrun for a while and then well Kira was a funny story. The kid's got a sense of humor. That's for sure. –It's gunna get his ass beat- but a sense of humor. You see, Kira saw good ol' Athrun a while back. Much as we figure, he's following Athrun the same way we're following them. Probably waiting for a chance to scare him." I grinned, and tried not to laugh. "Sounds like Kira. So I just say with you guy, and keep low. Sound good?" The other boy growled and crossed his arms. "Whatever." He snorted. "Yeah, if you're Kira's friend that's fine." Dearka…that was his name right?...agreed. This was getting rather interesting, I Pondered what I could do now, as I watched Kira happily walking down the street –while eating his pizza of course- as he followed that boy haired boy. Oh the things I do to my friends. I grinned.

To Be Continued.


	6. Flowers Kira POV

The World Falls Away

Chapter 6: Flowers?

Jen "The Stampede" Motou

Pizza. Oh my god Pizza. It is so good. Really if you haven't had any go get some. It's so good. I haven't had it in so long. Oh god pizza, junk food, Pop! The food of teenagers! I love it all so so much!... Alright, fine. I'll get serious. I'll act my age. I'll be an adult, you're all no fun. I am currently walking down a street in L2 eating none other than ….Pizza. How else did you think I got so off topic? Well if you must know I have been following my best friend for at least an hour, and yes he has yet to notice me. Athrun has always been a dork….so if you thought that you were right. I have a perfectly legitimate reason to 'stalk' him too. So please no 'Kira Go to Athrun!' I know exactly what I'm doing. If you must know I'm waiting for him to notice me or an opportune time to pounce. Yes I mean that **_literally_.**

I grinned as I took a few steps to quicken my pace, as I was starting to lose track of him. Damn pizza is distracting…have I said how good this stuff is? Oh yeah, Athrun, Athrun. Right right. He –Athrun- seemed to be rather well depressed. I didn't have clue why, but he just gave off that air. Well I followed him throughout town, making no motions to hide when he stopped or turned a corner. He never did notice me. However I was intrigued when I saw him go into a flower shop. '_Is this where Lacus Lives?'_ I could think of no other reason for Athrun to be buying flowers. However I was confused further when I over heard him speak –to himself of course. He exited the building holding a large bouquet of white roses. "I got flowers for Kira." He mumbled under his breath but kept heading south. '_Flowers for me?'_ I could think of no other Kira that he knew, but why would he buy me flowers? I was so confused. SO so confused.

Well that's what got me. I only had paused for a moment, a moment, and when I turned again I had lost Athrun to the crowd's flow. "Great." I said dryly, as I began to search for him now. I walked for a few blocks without finding him, and sighed. Stopping again I decided I had best go ask them. –Yzak, Dearka and Tolle I mean- They only had been following since I bought myself Pizza. I walked over to the building there were currently "Hiding" behind and peered around the corner. "You guys really suck at hiding." I grinned, looking them all in the eyes. "Busted." Dearka said dryly. Tolle laughed, and Yzak glared. "No Shit Sherlock!"

I snickered at them crossing one arm across my chest. "So you guys know where Athrun is? I lost him in the crowd." Tolle went to speak however Dearka elbowed him, and Yzak glared. "Hell no! Why do you ask us? It's not like we've been following you!" Yzak sucked at playing innocent too. "Right. So you haven't been following Athrun and I since I bought pizza a few blocks back. And you didn't pull Tolle into an alley to shut him up?" Dearka snickered as Yzak sighed –defeated-. "Alright! Alright! He's over there!" the white haired teen growled pointing towards the cemetery near by. "You'd best go get him Kira. He NEEDS to see you." Dearka confirmed. "Alright, Alright. You guys are ruining my fun." I grinned, waving to them and heading towards the cemetery. I suppose Tolle moved to follow but was denied. I heard, "Hey Ki—" "Oh No. Athrun needs to JUST see Kira. STAY here." Dearka growled at him. I was quite confused at the moment. Athrun bought me flowers and he 'needed' to see me so says Dearka. I sighed as I took steps in to the grounds of the fallen. I saw Athrun down on his knees in front of a blank grave, a tear ran from his eye. He placed the flowers down and hung his head. His bangs in his eyes he said nothing. He was so sad. Did one of his friends die? I had no idea. He was silent, and still as I approached him. I was now right next to him, looking down. I had to break the silence. It couldn't take it. It was –TOO- weird. "Those flowers are for me right?" I asked in a joking manner, pointing at the roses. " Go Away…."he said flatly. "Those flowers **_are for me RIGHT?_**" I said again with a little more emphasis. He then paused, stopped and looked up slowly his eyes going wide as they took in the sight of me. "K-K-Kira?" His voice shook as a tear fell from his left eye. "The one and …..I would say only but I'm sure someone else has the name 'Kira'." I grinned down at him. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" He screamed out at the top of his lungs tackling me to the ground from the force of the hug. "You're alive! You're Alive!" He cried, holding me tighter. I was –SO- confused. "Um…Yeah? But no seriously dude. Those flowers are for me right?"

To Be Continued….


	7. I'm not Dreaming Athruns POV

The World Falls Away

Chapter 7: I'm Not Dreaming…

Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I was holding him tightly- I was holding Kira tightly in my arms, sobbing on him. He sounded confused however I ignored him for a few moments still in shock that he was alive. Oh god, there was a god. Kira hadn't been taken away. I didn't lose him. Oh thank god. "Athrun?" He chirped beneath me, soon after I released him. My eyes were flickering with joy. I was over come with happiness as I gazed into his violet eyes, as we both now sat on our knees. "Those flowers are for me right?" He grinned pointing that the roses I had placed on a grave. I blinked, re-playing the question in my mind. That _is_ what he said. "Oh yeah, yeah." I said snapping out of my daze and handing them to him. He took them in his hands and buried his nose in their white petals. "Pretty." He smiled looking back up at me. "So what's going on? You Ok?" I looked to the side and back to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad to see you're OK."

"I got that impression." He grinned at me, holding the flowers close. I don't know how long we had been out but the "sun" –or artificially rendered light- was fading into a 'night's' sky. It strange the way the light reflected off of the flowers, and Kira's face. He looked –More innocent- apparently it was possible after all. "You ok? What's up?" he chimed again. "Kira I- I thought you were dead." I blurted out looking away from him. He tilted his head to the side. "Why's that?" I paused…now how would I answer that….. "You were so weak, and you didn't wake up no matter what I did. I screamed your name so many times, and you just lied there. Wounded and Bloody. I was so scared Kira. I thought I lost you." I looked away again, at the end of the sentence. He said nothing. He sat the flowers to the side, and I sound felt him pull me into a warm embrace. He leaned his head again mine and then pulled away just enough to look me in the eyes. "I'm alright. See? I'm real, you're not dreaming. I just passed out that's all. Thank you for being so worried about me." He smiled softly and hugged me again, before fully pulling away. He picked up the roses and extended a hand. "It's getting dark." I smiled taking his hand pulling myself to my feet as well. "Let's Go."

"Where Kira?" I asked as we walked out of the cemetery hand in hand. –I was SO happy he was alive- He didn't say anything, he just lead me to a near by building and rounded the corner tugging me behind with him. "Enjoy the show?" He asked seemingly to nothing until I peered around him seeing Yzak, Dearka and A brown haired boy. I glared. "You've been following me!" I shouted at them. "Oh mighty Zala finally notices. Kira picked it up hours ago." ……what did he mean hours ago? "What…hours?" "Yeah Hours. Yamato here followed you for um……three or so hours. Sounds right." He grinned crossing his arms sending a glare towards Kira. I looked back to him. "You were following me?" His eyes went to the 'I'm innocent, you have to room to talk look!' they could always do so well. "Oh like I knew you thought I was dead! I was well…gunna talk to eventually.." He looked away as if trying to bail himself out of trouble. "I see. Whatever, You're alive. That's all that matters." "What a minute! I know you!" I turned as the brown haired kid spoke shoving his way in front of Dearka and Yzak. "You're the same guy in the picture Kira had in his dorm. You're the one who made him Birdy right?" I raised an eyebrow confused. How did he know all this? "Um…yes…." I started before Kira but in laughing slightly. "Yes, Yes Tolle. This is Athrun, my best friend. He's the one who plagued you all with Birdy." So he was one of Kira's friends I take it. Well it was confirmed when the conversation continued. "So how'd you make out? Survived I see. Commander Ramius didn't kill you. What're you doin' out here?" The boy grinned and wrapped his arm around Kira's neck. "You're a lucky bastard Yamato. I got stuck on cleaning duty and then sent to come find you. I hope you're happy. I took your punishment like a man." "MY punishment! It was _your _idea!" "I don't care. You were the one who got busted!" "Well you did too!" They just carried on like that. I smiled. I could understand why Kira's desire to protect his friends was so strong now. I had no right to tear him away from that.

"So where are goin'? it's getting dark." I asked looking to the group smiling. "I don't care you're smiling Zala. That was the whole point of this. Dearka Mission accomplished." Yzak grinned at me, and then to his best friend. The two gave each other a thumbs up. "I'd say the arch-angel, but with you all being ya know…I don't think that'd go over well." I sighed, Kira did make a good point. "I know, and you two wouldn't be very welcome on our ship either. We went through so much just to get you off Kira." I replied. "Let's just meet up tomorrow then." Tolle- Kira's friend- suggested. "Alright. Tomorrow." We all agreed heading back to our respective ships.

To Be Continued…


	8. Visitors Shinn's POV

The World Falls Away

Chapter 8: Vistors

By: Jen "the Stampede" Motou

"Mayu! Get back here!" I shouted as I ran after my younger sibling. She ran down the street and approached a small group of teens; they looked to be about my age. –Maybe a few years older-. "Hello." She smiled to them standing in front. "Hello there." One of them smiled back to her, he had violet eyes, -soft violet eyes- and brunette locks. I appeared behind her and grabbed her by the hand. I tugged on her arm meaning to pull her away. "Come on!" I shouted angrily, I had no idea why she insisted on bothering strangers. "Ow! Let go!" She growled back, however I proceeded to **_try_ **to pull her away. "STOP IT!" she sounded again, and well…she **_is_** my little sister, so I did. "Why do you do this Mayu! She glared at me playfully and stuck her tongue out at me. I growled disapprovingly but still stood there none the less. I crossed my arms glaring all the while. "I'm Mayu Asuka! What's your name?" She shouted gleefully to the teens. One of them- the violet eyed one again- was quickest to speak once more. He smiled looking down at her. "I'm Kira Yamato." The way he spoke, it had a genuine kindness about it, his voice was so kind. I suppose that is what put me at ease –but only a _**little**-_ She giggled and smile widely as the teen standing next to him –the blue haired teen- spoke. "I'm Athrun Zala, that's Yzak Joule…and" "…I'm Dearka Elsmen." The taller teen finished his sentence. "What about you?" Kira had directed his attention to me and I turned my crimson eyes away from him. "Oh that's my big brother Shinn. Don't mind him he's always been a stick in the mud!" Mayu grinned back at me. I only narrowed my eyes in response. –Siblings-

"Come on Mayu, we need to go." I urged, reaching down and grabbing her hand again, holding the groceries we had been sent to retrieve tight in the other hand. "Grandma can wait Shinn. She won't mind if we're a little late. I wanna talk to them." She turned to me, and used –those eyes- pleading she spoke. "Can I Shinn. Please! Pretty Please!" she cried. ­My narrowed crimson softened a little and I went to answer when the white haired on spoke. "Don't worry about it. We have to get back to the ship. Come on Dearka, the Commander doesn't know we're out." With that the two turned and left. "You gunna go back too Athrun?" Kira piped up and the emerald-eyed teen smiled. "Nope. I'm on leave. What about you guys, Kira?" The violet-eyed teen started laughing nervously, "Well Um…we sorta…" "….got kicked off of the ship for a little while." The other brown haired teen finished. "You what! What did you do!" The blue haired teen shouted, as the other two seemed to plead forgiveness. "So where are you guys staying?" Mayu piped in tugging on Kira's sleeve. He looked down and at her and smiled. "Come to think of it, I don't know. I'm sure we're off for a few days after that stunt." "And I'm on leave for a few days, from the way the Commander spoke, I'm sure he doesn't want to see my face either." Athrun finished. "Stay with us!" Mayu spat out rather suddenly and I almost fell over from what she said. "Mayu are you joking!" I shouted my red eyes going wide.

"Nope. Stay with Us! Grandma won't mind." She smiled at them warmly –but with pleading. The boys all exchanged looks and then looked to me. Kira's violet eyes smiled at me as he spoke. "Do you mind? We don't have anywhere else to go." "Please Shinn! Plllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee Shinn!" Mayu pouted holding Athrun's hand. "I like them! They don't seem boring like you!" She teased sticking her tongue out playfully. My crimson eyes soften and I smiled at her. "Alright, Come on. We need to get going. It's getting late."

To Be Continued….


	9. New Faces, New Friends Kira POV

The World Falls Away

Chapter 9: New Faces, New Friends

By: Jen "the Stampede" Motou

We walked with the two new faces to the group –Shinn and Mayu Asuka- back to their grandma's – I think that's what they said- estate. Mayu – the younger sibling, a small girl with long brown hair - its color much like my own- was holding my hand tightly as she walked between her brother and myself. Her other hand was tightly clenched in his, as she giggled and smiled up at us. Athrun was walking to my right, while Tolle strolled behind. I was quite pleased to meet such kind people in a colony that **_wasn't_** neutral. "There it is! There it is! We're home! We're home!" She shouted playfully releasing my hand to pull on her brother's –it almost looked instinctive. "Come On Shinn! Come Oni-chan!" She giggled and pulled him along. He almost feel forward from the fell forward from the force of her, and grocery bag in his left hand nearly slipping out of his grasp. I reached over and snagged it suddenly, almost catching it, as he was drug towards the small house. His crimson eyes wide and raven locks askew he turned –almost pleading- and shouted back to us. "Little help?" he chirped as his sister continued to drag him along.

Athrun chuckled at the sight, while I felt my lips curve into a smile. I was now standing on the doorstep as the youngest of us opened the door and poked her head inside. "Grandma! We're home! We brought friends!" She cooed tugging her brother through the door. We all piled in and stood in line, -military protocol was ingrained in us by now. A small woman, with gray white locks and wild rose eyes came into the room and looked us over. "Oh my, you did bring friends. And who might these young gentlemen be? Shinn?" He looked at her with an innocent look and pointed at his sister aft wrenching his arm free of her grasp. "Don't look at me. It was her idea!" He shouted in a defensive tone. "I see, I see." She chuckled and approached us. She looked us and smiled. "They seem like good people. Good Coordinators." –I suppose Tolle was hidden behind us- Shinn and Mayu both gasped at her comment and Shinn even glared at her. "Grandma! Don't make that kind of assumption!" He snarled at her, glaring all the while. "Oh calm down Shinn. Excuse me but we Coordinators just have a kind of look to us. Don't blame me if I can tell!" she glared back. I chuckled lightly and sat a hand on Shinn's shoulder. "It's OK. Athrun and I are indeed, Coordinators. However Tolle…" "Isn't." his grandmother piped in. She crossed her arms glaring at Shinn and myself. "Oh don't you worry I could tell. Just like all of Mayu's Natural friends. Don't worry its fine. Just remember this **_isn't_** your ORB." She said rather coarse tone and left. "Sorry about that. She's a rather hardcore supporter of the war." Shinn attempted to apologize. Mayu stood with her arms crossed, and stormed away in a fuss. "Why does she always have to be so mean!" She shouted as she stormed away. Shinn laughed nervously he seemed embrassed of something- their behavior maybe- and then motioned for us to follow. "Come on, you guys can stay with me. My room's this way."

We all entered his room –messy as it was- finding places to stand until he smiled and told us it was Ok to set down. He took a seat on his bed while Tolle sat down on the floor and I sat down next to Shinn. Athrun had placed himself leaning against a wall. We all stayed silent for a while until Shinn spoke up, his words cracking the silence in two. "So you guys…I don't mean to pry…but.." "You're from ORB I take it." Athrun cut in rather suddenly. Shinn paused and stared at him, "Um, yeah. My family –Mayu, Mom, Dad, and I- we live down in ORB on Earth. We live in the homeland. We were going to move to Heliopolis but after it's collapse, that was out of the question." He said rather grimly looking down. I felt my eyes drop when he said 'Heliopolis' –remembering my former home's collapse- "I see. So you and your sister—You're both neutral I take it." Athrun carried on, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Shinn's eyes stayed dropped. "Yeah, that's right. My family really wants nothing to do with the war. We don't see a point in it. I mean with my mom and sister being Naturals, and dad and I Coordinators...it'd be like fighting in the family…."he paused. "So what about you guys? Are you soldiers?" he asked looking up, anger filling his crimson eyes. "That's right. We're all soldiers." Athrun spoke rather calmly and I don't understand how he could, however you could easily see the mixed emotions come over Shinn as he spoke. "We're soldiers, fighting in a pointless war. We have been bound to duty because of our family and friends. It's something we want to protect." Athrun finished. "That's right. Shinn, I …well Tolle and I, we're from Heliopolis. We were there when it collapsed, however even though we have neutral ideals much like your own, we're still willing to fight for them." I added.

His eyes went wide as he screamed "But how do you choose sides! How can you kill the otherside without even flinching! Naturals or Coordinators we're all the same! How can you guys just join ZAFT, and he the Earth Forces and still call yourselves friends!" Athrun's and my own eyes dropped as he spoke. Tolle had no idea of the situation. I guess this was a good as time as ever to tell. I sighed, my eyes staying dropped. "You see, that's the trick. A Coordinator I may be, but ZAFT I am not." I sighed again, and I felt Athrun's eyes on me. "I am part of the Earth Forces, not ZAFT." Shinn's eyes went wider than before and he stared at me with the most confused look I've ever seen. "How! How can you do that? Coordinators are your own kind! But yet, you fight them! You're killing your own kind!" I said nothing and looked away, shame filling my being. I knew it was true but it couldn't be helped. "Kira, fights for his kind. His friends are his kind, Coordinator or not." Athrun looked Shinn the eyes with a grim but slightly optimistic look. "I see." Was all he said.

A few days Later

We all shook Shinn's hand one by one, and I gave Mayu an affectionate hug. "See you Guys!" she cooed, as she hugged us all. "You're a good man Shinn. Good man. I hope you guys get back to ORB safely" I said giving him a firm hand shake. He smiled and nodded to me. "Be safe you guys. Thank you." He said as he turned and left. "BBBBBBBYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE" We could hear Mayu and Shinn shout –her louder than him- as we walked away. We soon turned to each other –Athrun and I- and he pulled me into a tight embrace. "See ya Kira. Love you." Athrun spoke. "Love you Athrun, See ya." I said in return as we parted ways once more.

To be Continued…..


	10. Leaving Port Athrun's POV

The World Falls Away

Chapter 10: Leaving Port

By: Jen "The Stampede" Motou

I sighed as I stepped onto the Versailles once more. I was parting with my best friend yet again. Would we be forced to fight again? I sighed my eyes dropping to the floor as I entered my quarters, I started to slide my arm into my uniform jacket. _"But how do you choose sides!"_ That boy- Shinn's words echoed over in my mind. How did we choose sides? Why was I with ZAFT and Kira, the Earth Alliance? Fate? Could we blame it on that? No there was no way I would let my life lie helpless in the hands of such a thing. **_I_** am the captain of my fate, it wasn't about to be determined for me. Was it?

"Athrun?" I turned –snapping up my jacket- to see Nicol standing the doorway. I smiled. "Do you feel any better?" He continued entering the room. My smile widened "Yeah." I walked towards him and we ventured into the hall. "We're leaving port Athrun. Just thought I'd come tell you. You might want to go report to the Commander. See ya." He smiled and walked the other way. I sighed and complied with Nicol's suggestion heading to see the Commander. After walking for a bit I reached my destination and I entered the room. Bringing myself to attention and saluting –like second nature- I spoke "Commander Le Creze Sir! I was told you wanted to see me?" He looked up from whatever it was that he was doing and to me. He smiled –in that creepy Commander le Creze sort of way- "At ease Athrun, yes I wanted to see you. Tell me, are we going to have anymore complaints about your behavior?" I let my body go back to a normal state. "No Sir." I said firmly and he nodded. "Good, Dismissed."

I left and headed for the dinning commons, arriving there I sat down at a table by myself, and began to think. However that didn't last long when I soon had two new visitors and heard. "Not crying anymore Zala? Are you sane again?" I looked up to be met with Sapphire eyes. "Yzak…" He grinned setting down. "The one and only. I do hope you're sane now." I glared at him and he back at me. Dearka seemed to just be ignoring us--- or so I thought. "Yeah seriously Athrun, you are really annoying when you get depressed." The blonde chimed in.

Alarms blared with in a few moments and suddenly we were ordered to battle stations. The room turned into a scene of utter chaos as everyone scrambled to their posts. "Looks like we have work to do." Dearka said as we all left the room. Moments later we all found ourselves in our Mobile suits, awaiting orders. "You four, will you launch already! The enemy was sighted. Are you just gunna let them get away!"

"Athrun Zala, Aegis, Launching!"

The sky's lights filled my eyes and I began searching the area for the said 'enemy', when the Commander's voice came on through the com link. "Attention you four, your Target is the Legged Ship." …..

To Be Continued…


End file.
